


双人床

by Attics



Series: 今天于队下床了吗 [1]
Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 今天的于队也没有下床, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attics/pseuds/Attics
Summary: 【你高潮的样子很好看。我爱你，爱全部的你】惩罚性/口交/脐橙/射尿
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Series: 今天于队下床了吗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640947
Kudos: 199





	双人床

祁醉低头轻咬了一下于炀的耳朵，道：“宝贝儿，你这错误已经犯了两次了，是不是得来点惩罚长长记性？”  
于炀心道队长还瞒着我忙得东奔西走呢，但他却没有说出来，只是顺从的靠着祁醉，微微仰着头去寻他的嘴唇。  
柔软的触感主动贴上，祁醉一手搂着于炀的腰，一手就去解睡衣扣子，白皙精瘦的胸膛慢慢呈现，体温渐渐上升。  
于炀永远也学不会祁醉接吻的技巧，探进尚未闭合的牙关，勾起自己的舌头，用舌尖轻轻地挑逗，又时而压住于炀的舌头，自己却不断往里闯，直至喉口，一下一下地抵着最深处。  
光是一个吻，每每都能轻而易举地激起于炀的情欲。  
祁醉上面在或浅或深的吻着，手上动作却不停，于炀睡衣的扣子被全部解开，祁醉一手抓着他的后领把睡衣一把扯下，随后手径直探向于炀两腿间。  
“这么快就硬了？”祁醉轻笑道。  
于炀就吻得迷迷糊糊，听到这话又不好意思，只能红着脸点点头。  
祁醉把手伸进于炀睡裤，隔着内裤揉捏着性器，布料的摩擦与手指触感不同，有些粗糙，划过茎身，特别是龟头，酥酥麻麻的感觉让于炀瞬间软了身子。  
“嗯...不要了...”于炀在祁醉的套弄下小声呻吟。  
“你说不要就不要，还算什么惩罚？”祁醉用力捏了一下根部，于炀仰头就叫了出来。  
“难受吗？”祁醉帮于炀把裤子全脱了下来，抚摸着光滑的大腿，问他：“想怎么样？”  
于炀摇摇头表示自己不难受，又扯了扯祁醉的衣服，小声道：“你也脱...”  
心上人对自己的渴求无疑是最猛烈的一剂春药。  
祁醉扶着于炀让他跨坐在自己身上，把他的手按在自己胸前，道：“你给我脱。”  
于炀勉强坐直身体，光溜溜地任祁醉在身上到处煽风点火，伸出手给祁醉解扣子，脱到内裤的时候，祁醉不配合，于炀只好小声央求：“队长...”  
小队长一丝不挂的给自己脱衣服，祁醉感觉下身已经很胀了，他伸手挤入于炀股间，用指腹在穴口周围打转，内里的快感尚未随之而来，外部的神经却已经先敏感了起来。  
于炀拉着祁醉内裤的边，颤抖的伸手把性器露出来，勃发的阴茎粗长而炙热，隐隐能看到上面弯曲的青筋。  
“给我口，可以吗小哥哥？”祁醉按了按于炀的肩膀，轻声哄着。  
于炀慢慢的点了点头，俯身下去，张口含住了头部。  
这方面的技巧于炀也并不很熟悉，他只能不断地用舌头去舔舐，用嘴唇去摩擦。  
祁醉看着于炀的发顶，隐约能看到他红润的唇舌，不停地舔着自己的性器，从下而上，而张嘴含住龟头，技巧并不强，却给了祁醉极大的快感。  
于炀平时逗一句就害羞的不行，在床上倒没有扭扭捏捏，其实祁醉心里也看得明白，于炀并不是放得开，而是只想要他舒服。  
对于炀来说，祁醉舒服了，那他就已经达到了高潮。  
他忍不住挺腰，在于炀温热的口中抽插起来，来不及咽下的涎水从于炀嘴角滑下，他尽力张大嘴，避免牙齿刮疼性器。  
等到整个口腔都酸麻的时候，祁醉终于说：“要射了，宝贝，可以射在嘴里吗？”  
其实是个多余的问题，于炀永远不会拒绝他。  
“唔...嗯...”于炀想回答，却被祁醉按住头，又一下挺进，他只能小幅度的点点头。  
快速的抽插几下，精液就射进了口腔，又多又浓，抵在喉咙口喷涌而出，于炀被呛得咳嗽，祁醉赶紧从床头拿了两张湿纸巾来给于炀擦。  
“宝贝，快吐出...”  
清晰的一声“咕咚”传入耳朵，祁醉感觉整颗心脏都飘飘然而起，又重重落下，随后快速跳动起来，他看着于炀发红的耳尖和羞得抬不起来的头，心里无声的骂了一句操。  
于炀不是第一次给他口，却是第一次喝下了他的精液，这一认知使他疯狂。  
祁醉扔下湿纸巾，一把拉起于炀压在身下，深深地吻了下去，从耳朵到脖子，再到锁骨，一个个艳红的吻痕像一朵朵梅花，开在一副如玉的身体上。  
祁醉直接把一根手指伸入于炀后穴，没有润滑，异物入侵的难受让于炀忍不住轻声叫唤：“队长...疼...”  
“对不起，我忍不住了。”祁醉喘了口气，“把床头柜里的润滑给我。”  
这是最草率的一次扩张，于炀轻声哼着却不拒绝，祁醉知道于炀不舒服，但情欲的本能让他只想更快的进入这具身体。  
进入那个让他忘记一切，只享欢愉的地方。  
他把两根手指抽出，就用龟头抵上了后穴，浅浅插入了一个头，感觉到甬道的紧涩，他拍拍于炀的屁股，道：“轻松点。”  
然后俯身含住了于炀一侧的乳头，小小的一颗挺立着，从淡淡的粉色变成滴血般的红。  
这一边被舔咬得舒服，另一边被冷落的也就更难耐，于炀忍不住挺高了另一边胸膛，几乎是把乳头往祁醉嘴里送。  
祁醉自然是满足他，指甲划过乳缝，于炀呜咽一声，乳头的快感暂时消磨了后穴的胀痛，于是祁醉用力一挺腰，整根没入。  
“啊！”于炀叫出声，穴口被扯得很开，像是要撕裂了，而龟头进入时又正好狠狠擦过前列腺，疼痛绞着快感一点点剥削理智，像浮萍飘荡不知归处。  
祁醉明显的感觉后穴加紧了一下，安慰道：“不怕，没事的，别夹那么紧，我动不了了。”  
于炀尽力放松后穴，祁醉抽插起来，从缓慢到剧烈，逐渐找到了内壁的那处凸起，于是每一下都准确的顶上去，狠狠碾过。  
“嗯啊...队长...慢...慢一点...”  
持久而剧烈的性爱让于炀逐渐承受不住，呻吟一声高过一声，基地的宿舍里贺小旭、卜那那他们都在，平时祁醉都会克制一点，今天却像是被春药打了头，只想更激烈些。  
于炀脑子有些不清楚，只有欲望纠缠，随着祁醉每一下顶入而脱口而出的呻吟根本不受控制，也分不出精力来想是否会被其他人听到。  
后穴里快感一波接着一波，于炀觉得自己马上就要射了，于是颤抖着推了推祁醉：“队长...我要射了...你停...”  
结果祁醉果真听话的停了下来。  
即将攀上顶峰，却又在那个即将过界的边缘被迫卡住，于炀难受得直哼哼，祁醉一翻身，让于炀骑坐在自己身上，性器擦过内壁，于炀仰起脖子，露出脆弱而优美的线条。  
“乖，自己动。”  
于炀手撑着祁醉分明的腹肌，努力抬起腰再重重坐下，过度的快感使他避开了那处敏感，祁醉看出他故意避开，于是按着他的肩膀，让于炀用力坐下。  
“啊！”于炀红着眼，精关一松，射在祁醉的小腹上，奶白色的精液顺着祁醉的腰又流到床单上。  
“对不起...队长...”  
于炀笨拙地用手抹去精液，于是小腹上的液体反而被抹开了，于炀手上也沾了许多。  
祁醉握着他沾了精液的那只手，拉到自己跟前，在于炀还未反应过来时，伸出舌尖在他食指上舔了一下。  
白皙修长的手指纤细而有力，沾上了精液更添一份旖旎，于炀本就害羞，结果祁醉就这么舔去了他手指上的精液，他的精液。  
于炀整个人的皮肤都淡淡的发红，祁醉觉得好笑，故意逗他：“小哥哥，很甜啊。”  
随后托起于炀的屁股，用力向上顶，于炀虽然已经射完了，但后穴还敏感的很，双手圈着祁醉的脖子，伏在他肩头小声呜咽。  
于炀已经迷迷糊糊的了，直到感觉到后面一股热流冲进肠道，整个人狠狠哆嗦了一下。  
气喘吁吁的两人在欲望逐渐退去后，仍紧紧相拥在一起，销魂蚀骨的性爱让人暂时忘记事业和生活的烦扰。  
祁醉的性器还埋在于炀的后穴没有退出来，等于炀终于从高潮中回过神了，祁醉拍拍他的屁股，道：“我抱你去洗澡？”  
于炀点点头：“好。”  
然而与预期不符的事，祁醉没有抽出性器，而是就这么维持着插入的姿势托着于炀的屁股站起来。  
“不！不要...队长...”  
“要的，老公就应该抱着老婆去洗澡。”  
走路的过程中性器摩擦内壁，缓慢却缱绻，生出一种别样的快感。  
于是短短几步路到浴室的时候，埋在后穴的阴茎又完全的勃起了。  
于炀尝试着求饶：“队长...我没力气了，做不动了...”  
甚至主动亲了亲祁醉，然而未果，还适得其反。  
祁醉先是把于炀抵在墙上，面对面向上顶弄，当看到于炀两手死撑着墙壁，而不是攀附着他时，心里有点不爽。  
于是他抱着于炀后退了两步，失去了支撑的于炀只能抱住这个犯罪分子，颤抖地任他恣意妄为。  
虽然后穴快感强烈，但于炀的性器只是半硬，抵在两人中间，突然间于炀的心不安的一跳，紧接着一种奇怪的感觉升上来。  
“我不要...我不要了...队长求求你了...”  
祁醉察觉到不对，以为出了什么事，赶紧把于炀放下来，脚踩上瓷砖的那刻，于炀靠祁醉拽着才没有直接坐在地上。  
“怎么了？哪里难受？”  
于炀摇摇头，拉着祁醉的胳膊，支支吾吾道：“我...我要尿...”  
轻飘飘的几个字再次沉没了祁醉的理智，他从于炀身后重新把他抱起，胸膛紧贴于炀的后背，不带停顿地就操干起来。  
“啊！不要了不要了...”  
“没事的宝贝，不怕，想尿就尿。”  
祁醉像小孩把尿一样把于炀抱在怀里操，还让他正对着马桶。  
但于炀放不下羞耻心，咬紧牙关忍着一阵比一阵强烈的尿意，更因为这个姿势太过深入，几乎产生龟头顶到膀胱的错觉。  
于炀忍得连呜咽声都几不可闻了，而祁醉坏心思一旦起来了就灭不下去，偏要让于炀在他面前卸下一切防备。  
他一手托着于炀，一手伸到于炀肚子前，轻轻揉了两下，于炀吓得连后穴都缩紧，祁醉被突然的一夹爽得失了分寸，按住于炀肚子的手用力按了下去。  
“啊啊！”  
淡黄色的尿液从顶端喷出，随着身后的抽插一股一股流入马桶，响起的水声让于炀恨不得捡个洞钻进去。  
淅淅沥沥的尿液也射尽了，于炀精疲力尽，祁醉也再次射进了于炀后穴。  
小心翼翼的退出，祁醉把动作放的很轻，但实在操得太狠，内壁的摩擦都让于炀不停地颤抖，浑身上下都敏感的不行。  
祁醉赶紧把于炀抱在怀里，因为随之而来的是于炀哭泣的声音。  
“乖宝...我错了，好不好？不要哭，是我不对，你打我一下？”  
祁醉拉起于炀软绵绵的手，锤了一下自己心口，实则根本不痛不痒。  
于炀眼圈整个红了，也不肯抬头，眼泪并没有因为祁醉的安慰而收回去，反而越哭越凶，抽泣声不大，泪水却一路滑到下巴上。  
被祁醉操得尿出来，太丢人了，后穴还在不停地流出精液，夹也夹不住，像失禁一样。  
而他边哭边紧紧勾着祁醉的脖子，这个罪魁祸首把他弄哭了，但伤心的时候最想做的事还是抱着祁醉，抱着他最喜欢的人。  
祁醉知道于炀没有真的难受，只是做爱时被逼急了，不愿被自己看到狼狈的样子。  
“于炀，不哭，我爱你所有的样子。  
爱你训练比赛的样子，爱你吃饭睡觉的样子，爱你做爱时的脸红和小声地叫床。  
不要怕，我会一直爱你，爱全部的你。”  
于炀抬起头，泪水朦胧的眼睛看着祁醉，声音沙哑却坚定：  
“我也爱你，永远爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 滴——到达终点站，各位请下车——


End file.
